The Sins of Others
by Rene Descartes
Summary: Full Warnings List Inside: Urashima Keiko is still dealing with something that occurred almost two years ago, and it has damaged her quite badly.  Can a young samurai at Hinatasou help repair some of the damage?  FemKei, KeixMot, Shoujoai, Dark Subjects


**_Disclaimer: Do I really need to state this? If I owned Love Hina, then it would have a legit canon yuri pairing._**

**_WARNINGS: Contains Yuri, Fem-Keitaro, the Subject/Mentions of/Allusions to Rape and Torture, Language, Attempted Suicide… DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!_**

**_Note: there will be fourteen chapters, one for every book._**

**_Sins of Others_**

"Wow… I didn't think this place was that big…" a woman muttered as she arrived at the rather long set of stairs leading up to a much larger complex known as Hinata-sou.

The woman had on dark clothes; all black from head to toe with long, black hair drawn into a ponytail that reached her lower back. Her eyes were a hazel color behind her round spectacles, and the aforementioned clothes were long and not very revealing, leaving only her hands uncovered in the entire area below her face. Though it was hard to notice beneath her humble clothing, she was quite shapely and beautiful with a body befitting a goddess, despite the round, somewhat dorky, glasses that adorned her face.

The most interesting thing though was the dull look that pervaded her face and eyes. Her eyes… one could really not figure out what was going on inside her head. She was smiling, yet something about her screamed that she was not feeling as happy as she looked. Simultaneously, it was as if the smile was the only sign of happiness or excitement; the rest of her was tense and seemingly aware, as if expecting something to happen at any moment.

Regardless of her present emotions or drives, she continued to 'smile' as she ascended the long flight of stairs towards the Hinata complex, taking each step with a rather controlled, almost forced, grace. Upon reaching the top, she took a rather brief, yet surprisingly detailed, observation of her surroundings. She noticed the building was quite old, and fairly worn down to boot. The sign read, 'Hinata Girl's Dormitory', which came as a surprise to the young woman.

"When did Granny Hina change it to a girl's dorm?" the woman wondered aloud, pausing her approach momentarily as she caught sight of something else in the vicinity.

What she had seen, or at least thought she saw, was a figure moving on the roof at great speed. She looked a second time, but she saw nothing for several moments. She approached and opened the door carefully, peeking inside and glancing around the empty room for any sign of living beings.

"Hello? HELLO!" the woman shouted as she came inside "GRANNY HINA! IT'S YOUR FAVORITE GRANDDAUGHTER, URASHIMA KEIKO!"

Hearing nothing, Keiko walked around the grounds, finding the rooms eventually and the manager's room not long after that.

"Granny Hina?" Keiko said as she slid the door open, noticing a completely empty room where her grandmother used to live.

'She must have gotten a bigger room somewhere else in the house.' Keiko thought as she slid the door shut and headed back towards the common room.

She began to wander off in a random direction, passing by the kitchen and eventually noticing a door leading outside after a while. Opening the door, Keiko realized that she had stumbled onto the Hinata-sou onsen.

"Wow! I don't remember this being here!" Keiko said with a bright smile.

In minutes, Keiko had stripped down to nothing and wrapped a towel around her middle, making her way toward the inviting hot springs. She lowered herself into the warm waters slowly, feeling the tension and aches leaving her body rapidly. A sigh escaped her lips as she had finally sunk down till it was just her head sticking out of the water, with her hair tied up into a bun so that it didn't get wet.

"Mmm… this feels good…" Keiko purred as the pain that was in her eyes previously began to leave her "I'm going to love staying here with Granny…"

The sound of a door sliding open alerted Keiko of another's presence behind her, and turning to look she nearly screamed in surprise. In front of her was an absolutely stunning girl, blessed by the gods to have hazel eyes and long, silky, brown hair. Her figure was definitely on par, if not better than, Keiko's own, and unlike her body, Keiko could see ALL of this woman's figure. Keiko could not move, speak, or otherwise as the strange girl sat down in the warm water, leaving her towel off to the side.

"Ahh…! Isn't this so nice and hot?" the brunette stated with a calm smile, looking over at a blushing Keiko.

Keiko could not respond, or react, and could only blush as her eyes remained fixated on two specific mounds of flesh on the girl's body.

"I love taking a soak during the day. Total heaven!" the brunette said as she stretched to reveal her assets in a slightly different fashion.

Keiko's face was ablaze as she looked away from the woman, trying desperately to figure a way out of this situation.

"And guess what?" the brunette said, bringing Keiko's attention and vision back to the woman.

Keiko nearly fainted as she saw the woman posing for her; her arm across her chest and her breasts thrust outwards as if they were on display. Keiko didn't even hear what the woman had said, or what she said as she moved over and placed a hand on her shoulder. This did not provide a good reaction to Keiko, and her eyes went wide as she noticed that the woman was about to grab something of hers that was very personal.

"Don't touch me!" Keiko shouted in a panic as she violently pulled herself from the woman's grasp, spinning around to face the woman that had just fallen face-first into the water.

The brunette came up sputtering and coughing as she reached over to grab her glasses that she had set near the pool, placing them on and blinking to focus on Keiko. The glasses dropped immediately after that, and several seconds passed in uncomfortable silence before the brunette began to scream.

"AAAHH!! SOMEONE HELP!! THERE'S A PERVERT IN THE BATH!!" Keiko heard as she took off like a shot, darting into the changing room and colliding with something fairly soft and cushiony.

Keiko's face became ablaze once more as she notice that it was a woman's rather impressive bust that she had landed in, and had also grabbed with one of her hands. Keiko didn't even have time to apologize as she heard the brunette coming in after her, having only enough time to dash away once more and run into yet another girl, this time one that was carrying laundry.

She didn't slow down as she ran by the kitchen, nearly knocking down another younger girl wearing a cooking apron. Still, she ran on, taking turn after turn without knowing exactly where she was going, and eventually she came to a stairwell that led upwards. She sprinted up the stairs, taking care to not trip or have her towel fall off, but slid to a stop as she came to a railing in front of her.

"Oh no!" Keiko shouted as she spun around to face five girls, all but two in a state of anger or irritation.

Figuring that she couldn't take on all the girls at once, Keiko decided to play the safer route.

"Hold on girls! I think this is all a big misunderstanding!" Keiko pleaded with them as two of them closed in on her (the brunette and a samurai girl) "Look, let me explain, alright?!"

"There's nothing to explain, pervert!" the brunette cried as she cracked her knuckles.

Keiko's face paled at the sound of popping flesh, and her body froze in the midst of preparing to block. The samurai girl seemed to pause as well, her gaze affixed to Keiko, though she knew not why. Keiko's face flushed as the brunette released her punch, then Keiko's face twisted into a snarl, and her eyes became lit with boundless rage. The punch would never get close enough for her to feel the breeze from it.

"No-one will hurt me again…" Keiko whispered as her body moved faster than the brunette and the samurai expected.

Keiko spun left, letting the blow go in front of her face as she spun around to the brunette's left side, eventually stepping behind her slightly. Before the brunette could react, or even get her balance back, Keiko had shoved her left elbow deep into her back, just below her ribs and right into her left kidney. The brunette's knees buckled after that, and the rest of her fell after that as she began to gasp for air.

Keiko spun around to face the brunette and samurai once more, this time in a stance with her arms up, which allowed her towel that had been covering her to fall to the ground. As the towel fell it revealed her light skin to the four onlookers, but it also revealed small imperfections in her almost flawless figure that only the samurai noticed with a wide-eyed gaze.

A foreign looking girl had charged by then, and was about to leap when-

"SU, STOP!!!" the normally quiet samurai yelled at the young girl, freezing her in her tracks.

"What's wrong Motoko?" the foreigner, Su, asked the samurai, Motoko.

"We will not hurt her." Motoko explained as she slid her bokken into the obi at her waist.

"What?! She just assaulted Naru!" a fox-eyed girl shouted at the stoic samurai.

"She. Will. Not. Be. Harmed." Motoko said in a cold, threatening tone that shut Kitsune up immediately.

"What's with the noise?" a black haired woman with a cigarette said as she came up the stairs to the deck.

Nobody got the chance to say anything when the woman saw Keiko, which had a similar effect o n her as it did Motoko (though Motoko did not have a cigarette fall out of her mouth).

"Keiko!" the older woman shouted as she ran to the girl's side "Keiko, are you all right!"

Keiko had put her guard down at this point, and her 'smile' had returned.

"Yeah, Haruka-oba-san, they didn't hurt me." Keiko said in a soft tone "But that girl, I think her name is Naru…"

"I'll call an ambulance to take her to the hospital." Haruka replied as she picked up Keiko's towel "Now cover yourself and come with me."

"Sure…" the Keiko said as she calmly wrapped the towel around her body.

"Kitsune, Shinobu, and Su: Get Naru downstairs so that the paramedics can get to her." Haruka ordered "Motoko, you come with me."

"Shouldn't I be the one to carry-" Motoko brought up before Haruka cut in.

"I need your help with something much more important than Naru's condition at the moment."

Motoko nodded as Kitsune and the two younger girls moved to help Naru, with the two older ones taking quick glances at Keiko for good measure. Haruka took Keiko's hand and led her away, with Motoko following behind them. There was a brief pause as Keiko took a look back at the downed Naru, whom the others were trying to figure out how to carry. A short tear ran down her face as she muttered something that sounded like 'sorry' before the trio of dark haired women made their way down the steps.

* * *

After a brief trip to the onsen to retrieve Keiko's undergarments and clothes, the dark-haired trio made their way to the common room where the paramedics were just finishing up their examination of the injured Naru. One of the paramedics, an older woman who seemed to be doing most of the work, was the one to approach Haruka as the trio entered.

"Well, Urashima-san, nothing looks bad enough to warrant taking her to the hospital. She's going to be hurting quite nicely for a while, and I've already informed her that there may be some blood in her urine for about a week or so. She will be perfectly fine though." the woman said with a serious face "I will need to know what exactly happened to cause this injury?"

"It was an accident, paramedic-san." Haruka explained "Motoko didn't know she was behind her when she was training and accidentally caught her with her bokken."

"Eh, always knew thrusting strikes were hard to block." the paramedic says with a sigh "Now, if you don't mind, I'll need you to come with me and take care of the usual loose ends."

"I understand." Haruka said with a quick glance to Motoko, who nodded in response.

The two older women left, leaving Motoko and Keiko with the rest of the Hinata-sou crew, two of which who were seriously irritated at the latter of the two. They took a seat across from the rest of the crew, all of whom were sitting except for Naru, who was laying down on her right side on the floor. The room was silent for several moments before Keiko began to speak.

"Um… hey, girls, uh… look, I'm sorry about all that's happened so far…" Keiko said with a nervous blush, her hands gripping her pants tightly "I didn't mean for all of this to happen."

"Didn't mean for all this to happen?!" Naru shouted from the floor, flinching slightly as a muscle in her back began to ache "You mean to say that grabbing us, peeping on me, and assaulting me were accidents?!"

Keiko's brow furrowed slightly.

"I didn't peep on you, I was in the bath first and you thought I was someone else." Keiko said calmly "I then ran into, um… Kitsune after you began to chase me. Then, after I was cornered, you tried to punch me in the face for stuff that you started, in which I had every right to defend myself."

Naru's face was red with embarrassment and anger, yet when she opened her mouth to speak, she had no words befitting the current situation. She tried once more to shout, and then another, and finally gave up after her fourth attempt to shout some counter-argument. Keiko simply smiled her normal 'smile' and continued about what she was going to say.

"So anyway, um, I'm Urashima Keiko, Granny Hina's granddaughter. Um, I'm going to be staying here for a while it seems."

"Wha-AAAAHHH!!" Naru tried to protest, but her aching side got the better of her.

"I've already discussed the matter with Haruka-san," Motoko explained "I am completely in favor for her staying here."

"YAY! New friend!" Su shouted as she leapt up from the couch.

Keiko's smile, and blush, brightened a bit more.

"I hope so… and in case you all are wondering, I will be busy most of the time studying for the Tokyo U exams."

"Really now? Naru here's tryin' for that place too!" Kitsune said with a rather fox-like grin.

"Kitsune!" Naru said in protest, though Keiko beat her to it.

"Don't worry, I can study well enough on my own, so I won't bother you." Keiko explained "Though I guess it might be smart to tell you I'm going to the Sasagi Preparatory School as well."

"You have got to be kidding m-AH!" Naru said as a wave of pain hit her "Damn you, Keiko!"

"You reacted without considering all the possibilities, and Keiko-san acted properly for the situation." Motoko said with finality to her tone "You cannot blame her for her reaction."

"Like hell I can't!" Naru shouted before another wave of pain hit her.

"So, now that that's out of the way, I'm going to go find myself a room to stay in and-"

"Hold on, Keiko," Haruka said as she walked over from one of the hallways "There's been a slight change in your arrangements here."

The entire group was surprised by this.

"What do you mean, Haruka-oba-san?" Keiko asked with a worried expression.

"First off, don't call me 'oba-san', I'm not that old." Haruka said with a mild hint of irritation "Second, you already have a specific room for yourself, now that Hina has asked me to give you this."

Haruka then produced a small stack of papers, handing them to Keiko who began to read them immediately. After the first few lines, Keiko's eyes were open wide and her mouth was gaping. Motoko also read over the paper, and she too was surprised.

"What? What is it?" a curious Kitsune asked with distinct interest.

"It's the deed to Hinata-sou…" Motoko said in disbelief "Keiko's the new landlord…"

There was a brief bout of silence, which was broken rather harshly by a growl emenating from the floor.

"You have got to be fuc-AAAHH!"

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Haitani shouted as he pulled at his hair.

"Haitani…" Keiko said with a rather pathetic tone.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Kei-san." Haitani said with a blush.

"It's alright, I understand." Keiko said with a slightly more realistic smile than normal "None of us really did well on our exams, huh?"

"Yeah…" Shirai sighed "I mean seriously, how are any of us going to get into any universities with grades like these?"

"Please don't remind me, I have a 2... and it's November already…" Keiko said as a waterfall of tears went down her face.

"You know what we need to do now?" Haitani said with a smirk and a glint in his eye "We need to go-"

"Babe hunting, right?" Keiko said with a chuckle.

Haitani frowned at that.

"You ruin that every time, ya' know…"

"Make up a new phrase once in a while, will you?" Keiko said with a smirk "Now come on, the women await!"

"I still find that very weird coming from a girl like you, ya know?" Shirai said with a smile "I honestly kinda find it hard to believe that you swing that way."

"And to think that you're the landlord of an all girl's dorm!" Haitani said with a blush and dreamy look on his face "You must be in heaven there!"

"Oh hush!" Keiko said with a laugh and a blush as she started her on her way down the street.

It's been just over a week since she became manager of Hinata-sou, and things were certainly looking up for her. She had become friends with everyone there… except for the grudge-holding Naru of course. She had bonded with Motoko the best, mainly because she was the first one to be friendly towards her, or maybe because Motoko seemed to understand her better than everyone else, though Keiko knew not why. She had managed to convince everyone, including the slacker Kitsune, to partake of the various chores around the house, of which she was the one to clean the outdoor bath every so often. She had even managed to keep the peace and prevent any more repeats of the first day there from recurring.

She partook in all the aspects of life there, from playing with Su (aka. Living hell) to the group bathing excursions. However, Keiko was also sure to keep her distance, such as making it clear that she would not let anyone touch any private aspect of her figure without her consent, though she actually said 'ever'. She had to, for her two secrets were at stake, and her sanity at risk, at every twist and turn. If someone found out about her sexuality, then the world would most likely change for the worse. But if someone found out about what happened two years ago…

"Hey! Look at that trio there!" Haitani said with a huge grin on his face "They're all from the same high school too!"

Truth be told, they all wore the same uniforms, and all of them had dark colored hair in varying lengths from mid back to shoulder. The one with the longest hair was also the tallest, about the right height for what Keiko liked. All of the girls had something long and wrapped strapped to their backs, but Keiko wasn't entirely sure what it was.

For some reason, the tall woman seemed to be familiar to Keiko… especially with her shapely figure and graceful steps.

"Hey, the one on the right has got a great figure!"

"Look at the one on the left! Look at her legs!"

"Hey Kei-san, which one do ya want if they're willing?"

"I like the one in the middle." Keiko said with a blush.

"The one in the middle? What is it with you and tall women?" Haitani teased.

"Just be glad I'm not after the women you like." Keiko said with a chuckle.

"Hey, who's turn is it to ask them out?" Shirai wondered aloud.

"Um… I think it's mine." Keiko said with a blush.

"Again? But I thought you did it last time."

"No, that was me Shirai."

"Oh… well, go ahead Kei-san! Get with the love magic!"

"That sounds kinda odd telling a woman to do that…" Haitani said with a faint blush.

"Just shut up you two!" Keiko said with a smile "Hold back for a few seconds."

Keiko picked up the pace, adjusting her umbrella for the sudden change in wind. It wasn't long before she was sure she was within earshot.

"Hey ladies! My friends and I were wondering if you might be interested in grabbing something to eat, our treat!" Keiko said with a rather confident tone, despite the blush that was quite apparent on her face.

The two woman on the ends turned and glared at Keiko, though all three of the women stopped their progression. Keiko noticed a look that was quite familiar in each of the young lady's gazes: hatred and disgust.

"You pervert! You dare think we'd go out with you?"

"You slut! This'll teach you!"

'Oh shit!' Keiko thought as the two girls on the ends folded their umbrellas up and dashed at her.

"Things just went FUBAR!" Keiko shouted as she leapt backward to avoid the attacks, her face changing from it's normal 'smile' to pure fury.

The two girls tried to strike her again, but this time they were met by metal plated gloves, which happened to be attached to the hands of Shirai and Haitani.

"Look's like the magic didn't work this time, huh?" Haitani said as he deftly knocked the impromptu weapon from the girl's hands.

"I should'a done it this time…" Shirai muttered as he did the same.

"Well stuff it and let's get out of here!" Keiko said as she grabbed a similar pair of plated gloves from her pockets.

"Got it!" the two males said as they leapt backwards a good three meters. They were about to turn tail and run when the middle girl began to speak.

"Kimiko! Aoi! Stop!" the third girl said, causing the two other high school girls to freeze in their tracks.

"But Motoko-sensei-" one of them began.

Keiko's ears perked up at the name, and her body paled in the process.

"What have I told you about observing the whole situation before making your first move?" the center girl said with a strong voice.

"If you don't, you could get yourself killed…"

"Did you take a look at how that woman was moving before you attacked?"

"N-No, but she was-"

"But nothing!" the tall woman said before she turned around to glare at the two younger girls "That woman could have annihilated you even if you used your real swords! You have disgraced yourselves by acting foolishly!"

The two women hung their heads.

"But sensei…"

"Leave now. I'll deal with them myself and see you on Monday."

The two girls looked confused for a moment, but they quickly regained their composure and bowed.

"Yes, Aoyama-sensei." the girls said before they grabbed their umbrellas and ran past Motoko at great speed.

"Um… Keiko, what the hell is going on?" Shirai said with concern apparent in his voice "Do you think she plans to fight us?"

"Kei-san… Kei-san!" Haitani said while maintaining his guard "Pay attention Urashima!"

"Urashima-san!" Motoko said as she walked closer to the ronin trio.

"Guys… remember the swordswoman I told you about back at Hinata-sou?" Keiko said nervously.

"Please don't tell me that's her…" Haitani said as his face paled considerably.

"I get the feeling she'd be lying if she did…" Shirai said with fearful look.

"Keiko-san!" Motoko said again as she came within ten feet of the trio.

"Yes… Motoko-san?" Keiko said, trying desperately to not let her nerves get the best of her.

"I don't mind a meal before heading home, but your friends must leave." Motoko said, casting a glare at Shirai and Haitani.

"…What?" Keiko said after a few seconds.

"We have something that we need to discuss, and I do not wish to do so with your friends around."

"…Guys?"

"Yeah?" they both responded.

"Mind giving me and Motoko-san a little room?" Keiko said with a faint grin.

The two guys dropped their guards, albeit slowly, and nodded to each other.

"Right, we'll see you Monday." Haitani said as he began to walk past Keiko.

"I want to know details when ya get back!" Shirai said as he too dashed off.

Now mildly embarrassed, Keiko brought her umbrella up and waited for the younger girl to say something. The awkward silence passed for quite some time before Keiko decided that she had better begin it.

"So… um… where would you like to eat?"

Motoko just smiled sweetly, something that she didn't believe she was able to do.

"I know just the place…"

* * *

"Well… at least I know the prices here are good." Keiko said, still blushing and nervous.

"You better think that I'm fair." Haruka said as she placed the tea in front of the two younger girls.

"Thank's Haruka-oba-san." Keiko said with a 'smile', which was met by a glare "…Haruka-san"

"Thank you, Urashima-san." Motoko said with a formal tone, which was met by a smile.

"Well, I've got other customers to attend to, but I'll be back to see what you all are talking about later on." Haruka said as she headed off to another table on the other side of the shop.

Motoko then turned her attention to Keiko, who was staring at her tea with more interest than it deserved.

"What was it that you were trying to do earlier?" Motoko said with a stern face.

Keiko continued to stare at her tea, though her blush grew more fierce.

"I was…" she began at a normal tone, though she dropped to almost a whisper when she spoke next "…trying to pick you and your friends up for a date…"

Motoko's own face was flushed temporarily, but it wasn't for very long.

"Did your friends put you up to it?"

"…No…"

"So you wanted to hit on me?"

"NO!" Keiko shouted before remembering that she was not only being rude, but being rude in a public area "I mean… I… didn't know it was you until you spoke…"

Motoko seemed to accept that answer, and silence ensued for a while.

"Motoko-san?"

"Yes, manager?"

"Could you… not tell anyone that I'm…"

"You have my word and my honor that not a word shall be spoken without your permission." Motoko said confidently.

Keiko released a sigh before taking a quick sip of her tea.

"Thanks… you don't know how much that means to me." Keiko said as an actual smile crossed her face "I don't even want to know how the girls will react to me if they knew."

"I agree. Most believe that love can only be between a man and a woman, no exceptions." Motoko said, her gaze seeming to be going beyond the physical realm.

Another short silence followed, and once again it was broken by Keiko.

"Motoko… what do you think about me?" the shorter woman asked with a truly fierce blush.

"You are a determined, confident woman who is strong in both mind and body. You make no attempt to hide who you are, yet you do not flaunt them, showing that you are both proud and humble. You have shown restraint through your lack of perversions, and you have a rare ability to care for those you have injured, and even those that hate you with a passion. You-"

"Motoko-san, I just meant about me being gay…" Keiko said, her face redder than a tomato, the same shade that Motoko's was turning.

"Oh… well… I… don't mind." Motoko said, somehow not able to look at Keiko when she said that "You have shown no signs of perversion, so I have no reason to avoid or persecute you."

"Well… thanks." Keiko said with a happy smile "You have no idea how glad I am that someone accepts me."

"Do I not count?" Haruka said as she approached the table.

"O-Of course you do! I meant someone who wasn't family though!" Keiko said with a nervous chuckle.

"Hmm… fine then." Haruka said before heading off to another table.

"Well… the other girls will be wondering where I am, and quite possibly where you are too." Motoko said as she got up from her seat.

"Yeah, you're right." Keiko said as she stood up as well "By the way, do you think that we could do this again sometime?"

Motoko thought for a moment before smiling pleasantly.

"I don't foresee that as being a problem." Motoko replied.

Keiko just smiled as they traveled up to the inn in silence.

**_Fin Chapitre Une_**

**_AN: Please R & R, I like feedback_**

**_Cogito Ergo Sum_**


End file.
